


Jungle Man

by livingthedream_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Protective Zayn, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingthedream_98/pseuds/livingthedream_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the heart of the African jungle, a baby boy is raised by gorillas. He grows up to be the hunky, heroic, yet clumsy (and also good-looking) king of the jungle. Zayn (aged 24), who swings from one tree right into a trunk of the next! But when a cute and innocent 19 year old Harry Styles stumbles into Zayn's unnatural habitat, he's swept off his feet. Leaving behind his forest full of animal friends, including Ape, a talking gorilla and Boris, an elephant who aspires to be a dog, Zayn plants roots in the big city of London. Throughout their wild journey, Harry can't help but feel this connection with Zayn. What will happen to both the innocent boy and the Jungle Man, as they spend their time in the Jungle? Read to find out more!  *Sorry! I suck at writing these things.* Enjoy reading it :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Man

* * *

 

_**PROLOGUE**_

 

A/N: Hey, guys!! This is my first ever Zarry fanfic!! I got this idea from the movie 'George of the Jungle', but made a few changes. You guys watched that movie? It's very cool! Also, this was taken from my Wattpad account, just so I have this for a back-up format on here in case my Wattpad gets deleted. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all! 

 

-Angie

\----------------------------

(This part is in third persons P.O.V)

In the deepest part in Africa, a plane has crash landed into a jungle. Luckily, no one was injured, but someone was missing.

The parents of the certain someone were starting to get worried. They looked through the huge crowd of passengers, but still didn't find him.

"Zayn!" Patricia shouted. She had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Yaser assured her and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find him, I promise."

"But what if we don't? He's only a baby, Yaser. I can't afford to leave him here," Patricia mumbled against his shirt.

"We will. We'll tell everyone, ok?" Yaser said.

Patricia nodded and went off to ask some passengers, to help look for their son, Zayn.

~~~~~~

Zayn was sleeping peacefully in his car seat, unaware of his surroundings, since he was only 1 year old.

A gorilla was walking in the jungle, until he found the sleeping infant. He walked over to the car seat and inspected him, realizing that Zayn was a human.

He grabbed the handle of the car seat and walked back to the tree house. The ape climbed the stairs, went up the ladder, careful not to drop the car seat, and entered the tree house.

He set the car seat on the ground near his study, and looked at him for a bit.

'I think I should raise him, since he was left in the jungle by himself.' The ape thought. 'I wonder if he has a name.'

The ape found some letters, sewed on his onesie. He removed the blanket that Zayn was cuddled in and found a name, that read 'Zayn'. (A/N: Hey!! It rhymes!)

Zayn felt his blanket being pulled from him, so he woke up, only to be faced with a type of animal. He didn't know what it was, and looked at the ape in a confused way.

"Hello, little fella. I'm going to raise you. I can tell you're going to be a good boy," the ape said to him.

Zayn looked at the ape, staring at him, and started giggling, reaching his arms out to the ape.

The ape smiled, and carefully took Zayn out of his car seat, cradling the infant in his arms.

After a while of giggling and playing, Zayn went to sleep. The ape looked down at him and smiled.

~~~~~~

Hours passed and they still haven't found Zayn.

"We couldn't find him," Yaser told his wife.

"My baby boy!" Patricia cried.

Yaser pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, trying to calm his wife down, but it wasn't working.

"If we can't find him by the time we leave, I guess we have to leave without him," Yaser said.

Patricia looked up at him and shouted, "No!! I'm not leaving this place until we find him!!"

"But Patrcia--" Yaser said, before he was interrupted by his wife.

"No, Yaser! Enough! We will search this jungle, morning, day and night. I won't leave until I find my son!"

They searched and searched and searched, but still no sign of Zayn.

The passengers and pilots decided to give up, considering that they couldn't find Zayn as well. Luckily, the pilot had a phone, so he could get in contact with the Rescue Team.

~~~~~~~

Five days flew by, and no sign of Zayn. The Rescue Team came and found the stranded passengers, and escorted them to different helicopters. Patricia didn't want to leave because she needed to find her son. Yaser tried dragging Patricia with him to the helicopters, but she pulled back.

"Yaser, let go!! I have to find Zayn!" She shouted, trying to get her husband's grip off her wrist.

"Patty, we all couldn't find him, and there's no point of searching for him again. We have to go. Come on," Yaser said.

"No! I won't!" Patricia shouted again.

Yaser carried her over his shoulder, and ran to the helicopter. Patricia tried getting out of his strong grip, but she couldn't. They boarded the helicopter and it flew away from the jungle.

"No!!!!" She yelled. She starting crying her heart out, because they left her son, in a jungle, all by himself.

Yaser pulled her into a hug and she clinched onto him tightly, her tears wetting his shirt. She's never going to see her baby boy, ever again.

~~~~~~~~~

23 years went by and Zayn is living the free life in the jungle. He just loves swinging from tree to tree everyday, even though he collides into trees a lot, play with his animal friends, just do anything to keep himself happy.

His raiser, or primate brother Ape, has been watching out for him still, even though Zayn can take care of himself. Throughout his life, Zayn has developed simple characteristics of a typical ape; the way they walk, communicate etc. 

Currently, he was sitting on a branch of a tree, enjoying the nice and cool night breeze.

"Zayn, what are you doing?" Ape asked from the bottom of the tree. Zayn looked down at him.

"Zayn enjoying the nice breeze, that's all," Zayn replied.

"Ok, I was just wondering. I'll see you in the tree house," Ape said and left.

Zayn still continued to stay on the branch, but didn't want to keep Ape waiting, so he grabbed a vine and swung towards the tree house.

He landed on the ground and walked to the tree house. He entered the room and found Ape sitting at his desk.

"Go to sleep, Zayn," Ape said.

"Ok. Night," Zayn replied and walked to his bedroom. He slipped under the warm covers and laid there, just staring at the ceiling.

Next to him was his blanket. Ape told him that Zayn had this blanket ever since he was a baby, so Zayn decided to keep it. He grabbed it and held it tightly to his chest. After that, he drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Okay, I know it wasn't that good, so cut me some slack. So thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoyed it! 

Until next time, lovelies! <3 

-Angie xx


End file.
